1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aligning devices and more particularly pertains to a new aligning device that would enable a transit or laser to be securely mounted on a concrete wall form so foundation walls could be properly aligned and corners could be squared.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of aligning devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,987 describes a laser level accessory support. Another type of aligning device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,510 describes a three-dimensional laser leveling and angle-calibrating instrument. U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,031 describes a laser level and square for leveling and squaring.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a user to easily form corners and straighten walls without climbing up and down out of a hole structured for receiving walls forms, as the present invention can be positioned along the top of the wall forms and moved to the position where needed for continued aligning purposes.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by eliminating the need for multiple people using tapes or string to check corners around the foundation of a structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new aligning device that would be easy to use, convenient, and accurate, while saving the user time and money.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new aligning device that allows a user to place the present invention right on the wall form, eliminating the need for the user to climb up and down out of the hole.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a tool for determining a straight line along which wall forms may be constructed. Inner wall forms are positioned between a pair of corner wall forms. Each of the wall forms has an upper edge. The device comprises a target attachment for selective attachment to one of the upper edges. A sight attachment is selectively attached to another one of the upper edges such that the sight attachment is substantially horizontally planar with and spaced from the target attachment. A sight may be removably attached to the sight attachment. The target attachment is positioned on one of the corner wall forms and the sight attachment is positioned on another one of the corner wall forms. The sight is aligned with the panel. The target attachment may be moved along inner wall forms positioned between the corner wall forms such that the inner wall forms may be aligned along a line formed by the sight.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.